Nathan McNeill
Nathan McNeill is a retired P-Sec Detective. Biography Little is known about McNeill's early life. Resource Wars Like Gabe Weller, McNeill is a veteran of the Resource Wars. Upon completion of his service, he became a detective and was assigned to the Aegis 7 colony. In Extraction, he is introduced several days after Sam Caldwell kills his fellow miners and is lead detective on the case. He has a cordial history with Weller, presumably from their service in the war, though the two exhibit strongly contrasting personalities and often argue as to their next course of action aboard the Ishimura. The Second Aegis 7 Incident Nathan is introduced in Extraction as the lead detective on the Sam Caldwell case. As he is about to search for Sam's next of kin, Lexine Murdoch, he is interrupted by Sergeant Gabe Weller, an officer aboard the USG Ishimura. Weller asks for his assistance in retrieving the bodies of suicide victims from the morgue. He leads Weller and his rookie partner to the morgue, but find it empty. As they search for information regarding the bodies' transfers, they are beset upon by a crazed doctor. Nate kills him and several others who attack and the trio make their way back to P-Sec Headquarters while under attack by similarly aggressive individuals. Upon reaching the HQ, they witness the colony in complete chaos as nearly everyone seems to be suffering from the same craze that overtook Caldwell's miners. As they discuss possible solutions, Weller's rookie attacks them, forcing Nate to kill him. In desperation, Weller and Nate barricade themselves within the HQ. The pair make their way to the Control Room, where Nate hopes he can find out what is going on, but find it empty save for Necromorphs. They find a woman hiding in a corner and Nate recognized her as Lexine, Sam's next of kin. Despite protests from Weller, Nate allows her to join them as they head for the shuttle bay. Upon reaching their barricade, they see the dead bodies of people who had made their way to the P-Sec HQ for protection. Nate takes their deaths personally, though pushes forward on Weller's insisting. On their way, they encounter an Infector and discover the Necromorphs are mutated corpses. Just before reaching the shuttle bay, they witness a take-off gone wrong and watch as the shuttle plunges back into the bay. Near the wreckage, they discover Warren Eckhardt, a C.E.C. Executive in charge of mining operation. He tells them of a personal shuttle of his and leads them to it, discovering along the way that it might be the recently excavated Marker that is the cause of the chaos. They reach the shuttle under attack from Necromorphs and take off, narrowly avoiding the Hive Mind in the process. Once in radio contact with the Ishimura, the four discover a quarantine has been enacted and are ordered back to the colony. Weller refuses and maneuvers them around the Ishimura's cannon fire. They crash on the hull of the Ishimura and are forced to hack their way into the ship through a maintenance door. They find the ship empty and discover a video log depicting a Necromorph on board the ship. They are discovered by security guards and during the stand-off, Nathan is shot by a stun gun and blacks out. The four wake in a Medical Bay under the supervision of Chief Medical Officer Nicole Brennan, who says she is checking them for "infection." She deems them clear, though accidentally sets off a lockdown, forcing Nathan to maneuver through air vents to shut it down, during which he discovers Necromorphs are on board. Under threat of attack, Nicole joins the group and they head out of the medical bay and, in the morgue, discover the body of Captain Benjamin Matthius, the captain of the Ishimura. The group stumbles across a security team barricading itself in a tram stop. They ask the group to make contact with another team in the Engineering Deck and leave Nicole with the security officers in case more people show up. The four arrive at the tram station to discover that the trams are offline and opt to walk the route. Along the way, the ground breaks and they fall into the sewage system, which they quickly discover to be teeming with Necromorphs. As they look for an exit, Lexine is attacked by Swarmers and falls into the water. Both Eckhardt and Nate jump in after her, but discover her missing. Weller and Nate presume her dead, though Nate refuses to give up searching for her. As they continue through the sewers, Nate begins suffering from hallucination in much the same manner as Sam Caldwell. The trio find themselves just beneath the Hydroponics Deck and meet Doctor Catherine Howel. They are attacked by the Urchin, during which Dr. Howell runs off and Nate and Weller are left to fight it as Eckhardt cowers. After the fight, the three make their way to Hydroponics and meet up with Dr. Howell, who has discovered Lexine alive. Weller decides they should leave the doomed Ishimura and Nate and Lexine join him in searching for a shuttle, leaving Eckhardt and Howell to shut off the sewers to trap the Necromorphs. They reach the tram station, but only Eckhardt returns claiming Howell had sacrificed herself to give them time to escape. Neither Nathan nor Weller believe him, but a swarm of Necromorphs force them into the tram. Once they stop, Weller decides that they should split up. Weller and Eckhardt search the Shuttle Bay, while Nathan and Lexine head to the Docking Bay and discover it empty. They receive a message from Weller saying there is one shuttle left at the Shuttle Bay and head back. Upon their arrival, they discover Eckhardt dead and Weller badly wounded. According to Weller, Eckhardt had been a Unitologist and when Weller confronted him about it, Eckhardt shot him. Soon after, a Necromorph attacked Eckhardt, giving Weller a chance to retrieve his gun and defend himself. He also says the only way they can use the shuttle he'd found was if Nathan turned off the ADS cannon. Nathan heads out to the bridge, but as he does so, the hallucinations happen more frequently and he finds himself incapacitated at moments by the Marker's effects. He nevertheless makes it to the bridge and retrieves the code to the cannon. He receives a call from Lexine, who tells him Weller's condition is worsening and he needs to hurry. Unfortunately, the cannon is at the end of a long trench. After turning the cannon off, Nathan is attacked by the Spider, which he provokes into eating him to shoot nerves in its neck. Once the creature backs away, Nathan makes a run for the door, but the Spider's tail fires spikes at him, pinning his right arm to the ground. Oxygen begins to leave his suit through the hole and in desperation, Nathan is forced to amputate his own arm before retreating back into the "safety" of the Ishimura. Nate makes his way back to the shuttle, toting a contact beam, where Lexine and Weller have jump started the shuttle and are ready for takeoff. Despite his loss of blood, Nate is strong and aids Weller in defending the shuttle. Once onboard and in the air, the three hear an outgoing message from the incoming repair crew of the USG Kellion, but can't get their warning through to it. Both Nate and Weller fall asleep as Lexine sets a course for the Sprawl. Nate's fate is unclear as the last scene depicts a Necromorph attacking a lone Lexine. Whether the Necromorph had snuck on board and killed Nate or whether he was transformed - or whether the entire scene was a hallucination, as in the original Dead Space - is not made clear. Nate is last seen heading toward the Sprawl, along with Gabe and Lexine. Personality McNeill is a P-Sec Detective from the Aegis 7 Colony. Unlike fellow survivor Gabe Weller, he exhibits genuine concern for the people he is around and wants what is best for them as a group. He exhibits leadership prowess while in the colony, and, along with Weller, becomes the de facto leader of the group once they board the USG Ishimura. Unlike Weller, McNeill tries to remain optimistic throughout Dead Space: Extraction despite their circumstances. Nathan appears to have feelings for Lexine Murdoch, though much of this is speculation on Weller's part. Trivia *Nathan may be the man seen on the right side of the ''Dead Space: Extraction'' box art. The other may be Lexine. However, it is interesting to note that the artwork on the box does not match the four main characters. *Nathan is the second playable character in Dead Space: Extraction first used in Chapter 2 onwards. *Nathan seems to have a distinctive American or possibly Canadian accent. *Nathan is the only playable character in Extraction to have confronted and defeated both "Boss" Necromorphs. (The Urchin & The Spider) *During the game in Chapter Nine, The Spider (Last Boss) manages to fire a massive spike into his right arm after being wounded by Nathan. Nathan is forced to amputate his hand off before he runs out of air. People could easily realize that his amputated hand resembles the same hand on the box art of the original "Dead Space". However, it is not the same hand, as the space suit that Nathan dons before battling the final boss does not resemble the Dead Space box art's costume at all. In fact the suit on the front of Dead Space looks more like Isaac Clarke's suit. *Nathan is voiced by Joseph May *Nathan saved Gabe's life during the Resource wars on Scorpio 6. *It is possible that the Necromorph attacking Lexine at the end of the game isn't McNeill, in the scene you can see the Necromorph's full shadow and can see it has both of its arms with hands at its torso. *Nathan does not make an appearance in Dead Space 2 Severed as well as never being mentioned at all; one can only presume that Nathan succumbed to his wounds in Dead Space Extraction and was the necromorph that attacked Lexine, though it is also possible that he moved away from the Sprawl and, after three years of not contacting Gabe or Lexine, they had simply forgot about him. One other possiblity is that he wasn't important to Earthgov and killed, because in Severed it is hinted that even Gabe was only left alive to marry and impregnate Lexine, who is immune to the Markers. Gallery Sources Category:Aegis VII Colonists